Nueva vida
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Fic donde Ginny Weasley se muda después de la guerra
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley estaba desolada, había pasado un año desde la batalla final y su amado Harry había muerto en ella no sin antes acabar con Voldemort. Así que tras pensarlo detenidamente decidió que en cuanto terminara séptimo se mudaría a algún país lejos de todo y de todos y el elegido fue finalmente Australia.

Cuando lo tuvo todo decidido se lo comunicó a su familia, los cuales estaban en desacuerdo pero entendían que quisiera alejarse de Inglaterra para olvidarse del horror y poder sanar sus heridas emocionales. Decidió irse a finales de agosto, después de su diecisiete cumpleaños.

Le pidió a Hermione ayuda para buscar casa por allí y esta accedió investigando y encontrando una pequeña casa a las afueras de Sidney, en la costa del sudeste de Australia. Hermione imprimió las fotos que había en el anuncio de la casa y juntas vieron que tenía un tamaño no muy grande pero suficiente para una persona sola.

Constaba de una planta baja con una cocina-comedor, un salón y un aseo. La planta de arriba tenía dos habitaciones con sus respectivos cuartos de baño incorporados, lo cual era una ventaja. Por fortuna también venía amueblado, pero dijo que solo se quedaría con lo que quisiera y lo que sobrara lo vendería y el dinero recaudado lo destinaría a algún orfanato, que por lo general siempre tenían problemas de dinero.

Sabía que necesitaría algunos arreglos pero por lo que se veía en las fotos no eran demasiado complicados, aunque vería mejor los arreglos necesarios cuando se instalara en la casa.

Hermione y Ron decidieron irse un par de días con ella para ver el estado real de la casa y de ese modo saber si necesitaría ayuda para arreglar la casa. Finalmente aprovechó para hacer las maletas y preparase para la mudanza.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, después de haberse despedido de su familia, Ginny puso rumbo a su nuevo hogar usando un traslador internacional junto a su hermano y su cuñada. Finalmente llegaron a la casa que había podido permitirse gracias a la indemnización que el Ministerio había dado a cada familia afectada por la guerra y que en el caso de los Weasley, como había habido una muerte en la batalla la cuantía había sido aún mayor, la cual ésta se había repartido a partes iguales entre los miembros de la familia.

Al entrar dejaron las maletas y tras echarle un vistazo a la casa, decidieron ir a almorzar para después por la tarde darle un repaso a fondo a la casa y ver si los arreglos que necesitaba los podía hacer Ginny sola o si en cambio necesitaría ayuda experta.

Almorzaron en un restaurante cerca de su nueva casa y mientras volvían a ésta, pasaron por delante de un orfanato y Ginny les dijo que cuando estuviera instalada y con todo arreglado, iría a aquel orfanato para visitarlo y ver las circunstancias de vida en aquel sitio y poder ofrecerse como voluntaria, su hermano y cuñada aplaudieron su decisión, sabían que eso le distraería de todo lo ocurrido en Inglaterra.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa y se pusieron a recorrer la casa en busca de desperfectos, y vieron que estructuralmente estaba perfecta, solo necesitaba reparaciones menores que se solucionaba con un hechizo básico, Reparo, y para eso Ginny podía arreglárselas sola. Las paredes necesitaban una mano de pintura, pero de eso ya se buscaría la vida para hacerlo, no era urgente.

Como vieron que Ginny podría arreglárselas sola, Hermione y Ron decidieron quedarse dos días y hacer un poco de turismo, luego volverían a Inglaterra comen resto de los Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, cuando su hermano y su cuñada se marcharon de vuelta a Inglaterra decidió, pergamino en mano, ir habitación por habitación para apuntar cada arreglo que iba a hacer y los muebles que iba a desechar. Así que empezó por la planta principal.

En la cocina-comedor, vio que estaba todo en buenas condiciones pero que debía cambiar el color de los armarios y pintar las paredes, y en cuanto al mobiliario del comedor, vio que la mesa era muy pequeña y que necesitaría una más grande, con las sillas pasaba lo mismo, eran dos. Decidió vender la mesa y las sillas para comprar una más grande.

En cuanto al salón también necesitaba una buena mano de pintura y reparar algunos muebles estropeados como la estantería que ocupaba todo el frente donde estaba la chimenea, el resto de muebles los vendería, planeaba decorarlo al estilo minimalista.

Por otra parte el aseo estaba bien, aunque algo anticuado, nada que no pudiera solucionar con la magia.

La planta de arriba estaba en perfectas condiciones, las habitaciones estaban completamente reformadas y lo único que debía hacer era cambiar los muebles por algo que fuera de su gusto, nada sin importancia y que no corría ninguna prisa, lo bueno es que también ambos cuartos tenían grandes vestidores.

Una vez revisando todo, decidió ir a la tienda para hacer la compra con la lista que le había dejado su cuñada para que no tuviera que andar preguntando qué era cada cosa.

Cuando llegó a la tienda que había al lado de su casa empezó a recorrer la tienda en busca de todo lo necesario; productos alimenticios, productos de aseo, etc.

Acaba de ponerse en la cola para pagar cuando escuchó que la llamaban por su apellido dándole un susto de muerte.

\- ¿Señorrita Weasley?


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando escuchó que la llamaban por su apellido se sorprendió por el acento y enseguida supo que era Viktor Krum, confirmándolo cuando se dio la vuelta y lo vio detrás de ella en la cola para pagar.

\- ¡Viktor Krum! –dijo sobresaltada dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué tal, señorita Weasley? –le contesto con una sonrisa.

\- Ehh bien, ¿qué haces por aquí? –dijo saliendo del aturdimiento.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa mejor, ¿por qué no pagamos y vamos a algún bar a tomar algo y así hablamos tranquilamente? –respondió Viktor con una cara de circunstancia.

Ginny al ver que le cambiaba la expresión a Viktor aceptó, la cola para pagar del supermercado no era un lugar idóneo para hablar de sus vidas.

Después de pagar cada uno lo suyo, fueron a un bar que quedaba a una calle de donde vivía Ginny y empezaron a hablar. Lo primero que Viktor hizo fue darle el pésame por la muerte de su hermano y de Harry, se había enterado pero no había tenido oportunidad ni ánimos para nada.

También le comentó que se había mudado a Australia porque durante la guerra, él también había perdido al amor de su vida, su novia había sido asesinada por los mortífagos.

También le preguntó por su familia, después de las dos pérdidas, era consciente de que para los Weasley, Harry era un hijo más. Ginny le contó que ese año había sido duro y que decidió mudarse al terminar Hogwarts. También le comentó que se había comprado una pequeña casa y que esa tarde empezaría a reformarla, se trataba de pintar algunas paredes y modificar algunos muebles.

Viktor, sabiendo que estaba sola le dijo que si hacía falta le ayudaría con lo hiciera falta, y ella aceptó su ayuda quedando esa tarde para empezar.


	5. Chapter 5

A las cinco de esa tarde, Viktor Krum llamó a la puerta de la casa de Ginny y ésta lo invitó a pasar. Una vez dentro, procedió a explicarle el plan con más detalle. Al tener que pintar las paredes debían hacerlo en varios días.

Decidieron empezar por el salón, cubrieron todo con plásticos y se organizaron para pintar las paredes que irían de blanco, Viktor empezaría por él techo y Ginny por las paredes. Eso les llevó varias horas ya que mientras pintaban, Viktor le preguntó lo que haría con los muebles, y le explicó que de esa habitación lo vendería todo excepto la estantería que cubría la pared de la chimenea, que ya arreglaría cuando todo estuviese pintado.

Viktor se sorprendió y aplaudió cuando Ginny le dijo que el dinero que consiguiera con la venta de los muebles iría a parar al orfanato que había visto el primer día que llegó, también le dijo o que se ofrecería como voluntaria.

También hablaron de cómo iba a subsistir y Ginny le respondió que buscaría algo como camarera en algún restaurante, a su vez él le respondió que trabajaba de cocinero en un restaurante regentado por un squib francés y que buscaba camareros, podría hablar con su jefe para recomendarla, Ginny decidió aceptar lo que le dijo Viktor. También le informó de que dicho restaurante estaba a unas calles de allí.

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo Viktor volvió a aparecer para terminar de arreglar la casa y para decirle que había hablado con su jefe y que el día siguiente quería verla para entrevistarla.

El dueño del restaurante la contrató esa misma tarde después de la entrevista y como agradecimiento, Ginny invitó a Viktor a cenar a su casa para celebrarlo, le estaría eternamente agradecida por todo.


End file.
